1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engine misfire diagnostic apparatus and method for diagnosing an engine misfire.
2. Background Information
There is an existing engine misfire diagnostic apparatus contrived to measure an amount of time required for a crankshaft of an engine to pass through a prescribed crank angle range corresponding to a combustion stroke on a per-cylinder basis based a signal from a sensor contrived to detect a rotational position of the crankshaft, store the time measurement value measured on a per-cylinder basis during each ignition, calculate a misfire parameter based on the stored time measurement values, and determine if a cylinder misfired by comparing the misfire parameter to a misfire determination threshold value (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-32625).